


俄語課

by sariek



Category: Tenet, Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariek/pseuds/sariek
Summary: 尼爾決定在一個炎熱的夏天讓他的曖昧對象教他俄語。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), Protagoneil - Relationship, the Protagonist/Neil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	俄語課

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vodka_tonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_tonic/gifts).



  
  
  
  


(1) chemistry. (привлечение)

  
  


「我真的受不了了。」

「我們才維持這樣的狀態十分鐘，忍著點，再試著跟我發一次這個音。」

「陪我去湖邊泡水。」

「我們正在工作，」他嘆了口氣，「要冰啤酒嗎？」

「不要。」金髮青年將汗濕的頭髮往後撥，在地板上將躺成大字型，用哀求的眼神仰頭望著站在他頭頂的男人。「陪我去嘛。」

深色皮膚的男人敵不過青年的撒嬌，抹了抹臉，放下手中的文件，把尼爾從地板上拉起來。青年把這當作是同意的信號，歡快地往房門口的櫃子上拿了房卡，打開了房門，直直穿越窄小的廊道開了對面的那一扇門。他們總是會以防萬一包下周圍的房間，這間老舊的湖畔旅館房間不多，他們清查了預定名單後就安心入住，但尼爾心心念念對面房間的湖景。千萬不能睡在靠湖的那間，他對尼爾說過了。那是入侵的最佳通道，也是離開的最好路徑，必須保持暢通。

他拿起擱在一旁的手槍，警戒地開門，穿越尼爾剛剛跑過的走廊。這小子實在太魯莽了，他已經講了上百次的基礎注意事項，看來今天還是要重複一遍。

「你那一年的軍事訓練和我給你的特訓到底練去哪了？」他邊走邊說，然後意識到青年正在解開襯衫鈕釦。他別開眼，看向別處，聽到褲子的皮帶釦解開的碰撞聲，接著是布料掉落到地板的悶響。

「冷氣只壞了十分鐘。」他繼續說，尼爾已經走到陽台，將腳尖放入冰涼的水裡。他抬頭看了一眼，青年站在陽台尾端，瞇著眼笑著看他。「而且維修的人很快就會回來了。」

「你絕對不會比我更了解歐洲人的效率，親愛的。」尼爾說著跳進了湖裡，開始往前游，像他們昨天在湖畔晚餐時看到的黃金獵犬。「你確定你不來嗎？水真的很涼。你會喜歡的！」

「我更喜歡你不要一直無視我的話。」他對尼爾喊道，看著尼爾的金色腦袋在水面載浮載沉，漸漸遠離陽台，往湖的中心游去。

男人最後沒有抵住誘惑，跟著泡進水裡。浸泡在冰涼的湖水裡驅散了他身上的所有熱氣，好像連剛剛對尼爾的氣也消了一些。夏天的奧地利從四年前開始就熱的莫名其妙，他還記得在新聞上看到史無前例的四十度高溫。他很慶幸他們沒有遇到，但現在的氣溫也夠折騰人了。

他將手臂搭在陽台的邊緣，看著尼爾從遠處慢慢游回來。幾乎是直射的正午太陽照著湖面波光粼粼，連帶尼爾金色的髮尾也閃閃發亮。青年回來的時候甘願的直接上了陽台，坐在邊緣看著泡在水裡的男人，調侃地說：「我就說你會喜歡。」

他沒有回答，但輕輕地點了點頭。尼爾用手撈起一些湖裡的水，舉到男人頭頂，接著傾斜掌心，讓水順著男人的短髮流下。莫名被淋濕的男人沒有太大的反應，但抬頭斜眼睨著勾起嘴角的青年，眼神帶著瞭然和笑意。「你在想昨晚的事。」男人斷言，尼爾瞬間紅了臉，低下頭玩起自己的手指。

英國青年想起昨晚的突發事件，簡單來說，他們算是上床了。而且對他來說那不是一場隨性而至的性愛，不是『嘿沒有對象那我們幫彼此處理一下吧』那種，而是累積了三年多以來像隱隱暗流般地曖昧情感，忽地炸了開來。

他很喜歡這個神秘的男人，他在第一次與男人見面，沒有成功把對方哄騙上床的時候就意識到這件事了。他當時覺得總有機會的，沒想到一拖就是三年，而他甚至為了這個人把自己弄進傭兵部隊裡受訓整整一年，就為了能更有能力為他工作。

男人沒有任何的表示，但在這個過程中對他的支持幾乎毫無保留到讓他心痛的地步。兩人無話不談，談論所有彼此能夠涉略的知識——唯獨不說男人的個人訊息，但尼爾仍然認爲他們是親近的。曖昧對尼爾來說是凌遲般的過程，對他來說愛情可以是混亂、毫無規則的。但顯然他對這個男人的情況不是這樣，一切都太過清晰明確，像男人的形象一樣。他們之間的一切張力都乾淨、簡潔、俐落——尼爾已經瘋狂地陷入，而他假裝不知道。

但他們其實並不真正認識彼此，尼爾短短受訓了一段時間就四處出差，其餘時間則試著完成他的財金碩士學位（那是他的第二個碩士學位），之後是那一年操勞的傭兵生涯。他見到男人的時間非常少，但時機點都非常重要，至少在尼爾的觀點來看是這樣的。他完全不知道這個男人的年紀、真實姓名以及過去。他只知道他是美國人，或曾經是美國人。這大概是最不重要又毫無意義的情報了。

他們都無法否認昨晚的晚餐的氣氛實在太過完美，尼爾預訂了湖畔的一家傳統奧地利料理餐廳，兩人都點了紅酒。時間已經接近晚上九點，夏日過長的白晝拖著遲來的黃昏，尼爾覺得他的上司在昏黃的微光下看起來完美無暇。他因為酒精的關係覺得有些頭昏，無法判斷餐桌下輕輕觸碰他的腳尖代表什麼意思，更無法思考男人遞過紙巾時輕輕擦過的手指是否別具意義。他們三年來一直走在曖昧的鋼索上面對面前行，尼爾常常覺得他們其中一方就要墜落，兩人卻都奇蹟似的存活至今。

尼爾看著男人咬著叉子的牙齒，然後是抿著紅酒杯的嘴唇，猶疑不定不知道該不該下定決心。他通常對曖昧，或者說調情有一定的把握。他知道他與這個人的地圖會往哪個方向畫去，從第一杯酒、第一個曖昧的囈語、第一次觸碰都完美掌握，也都可以預期。但面對他完美的老闆，一切常理都不適用了。再也沒有符合預期這件結果，一切都只剩驚喜。

「我不在的這一年，你有沒有遇到誰？」尼爾語氣平淡地問，但精神像墊著腳尖試探底線。他大膽地將原本關於西班牙政治情勢的話題拉到這，把盤旋在他腦中的想法端上桌面。

「我不確定你想問什麼。」

他總是該死的游刃有餘，尼爾想。他聳聳肩，一雙藍眼睛直勾勾地看著男人。「我只是好奇你有沒有在跟誰約會，你感覺很受歡迎。」

「我不約會的。」他淡淡地說，像是輕輕下了個結論。

尼爾沒有死心，繼續追著這個話題，這次刻意講的很難聽。「你只把人弄上床。」

他覺得自己跨出了那條線，但他真的越線了嗎？他不確定，他只知道這可能能夠最小程度地掩飾他的侷促不安。

「你想要什麼，尼爾？」男人依舊沒有被尼爾激起太大的反應，這讓尼爾感到困窘。像是說謊被拆穿了的孩子。他想放棄了，這太難了。他腦中甚至響起了他在軍事訓練時聽到教練的喊聲，要他們堅持、堅定。尼爾在腦中吐槽了自己，他們沒遇過這個男人，堅持和堅定套用在這情況像是笑話。

尼爾沒再說話，將身體往後靠上椅背，放鬆了身體像露出腹部等待被撫摸的大型犬，讓男人知道他現在毫無防備，已經卸下了武裝，展現了脆弱。對面的男人歪了歪嘴，勾起嘴角笑了，像是挑釁。他喃喃說了一句尼爾聽不懂的話——大概是俄語——接著喝下最後一口紅酒，招來服務生為他們結帳。

夜晚的河岸有著像海浪般重擊的拍打聲，天氣也比白天涼快許多。他們肩並肩沿著昏暗的小路往旅館走去，一路無話。尼爾整個人焦躁地像被關在獸籠裡的野犬。 **我想要什麼** ，他想， **你明明知道的** 。他們行走間的距離越拉越大，可能是男人的腳步很快，也可能是尼爾因為思考而放慢了腳步。

「你有想念過我嗎？」

「什麼？」

尼爾聽到男人的回應時停下腳步，他沒想到自己發出了聲音，甚至有點不確定剛剛是自己出了聲。但他知道，是的，他想知道的是這個。於是他決定把已經出口的話語說得更加清晰。

「我離開的這一年——」尼爾抿了抿唇，「——你有沒有想過我？還有你結帳前說的那句話是什麼意思？」

他這次堅定而清楚地問了，男人沒有再回應，甚至沒有轉頭看他，但側過身朝他伸出了手，又收了回來。「⋯⋯走吧，天色暗了。」

尼爾不懂這是什麼意思，他感到挫敗。他們維持這樣的距離走回旅館房間。尼爾看著散亂在自己單人床上的俄語教學書籍，不禁覺得這個以俄語課為藉口的雙人旅行從一開始就可能是個錯誤，他不該讓自己跟男人共處一室的。他望向站在自己的床位前盯著窗台檢查房間狀況的前CIA探員，覺得自己看起來一定很狼狽，各方面都是。男人確定房間沒有任何竊聽器或任何闖入跡象後，抓了浴袍就往浴室走去。

尼爾坐在床沿，聽見浴室傳出過於清晰的水聲，他起先以為房間漏水了，又或是外面下起了雨。他花了一點時間意識到那是因為男人並沒有關上浴室的玻璃門，使水流的聲音直接滲進房間裡，淹沒了尼爾最後的理智，沖出了所有壓抑的渴望與慾望。

他走進浴室，隔著透明的玻璃門看著正在沖澡的男人，水珠沾黏在玻璃門上讓一切看起來有些模糊，但他知道男人的視線已經精準的像子彈一般朝他所在的方向投射過來。

尼爾沒有管身上的短褲和襯衫，踏進仍然開著蓮蓬頭的淋浴間。眼前的男人再次伸出手，這次他握住了，任由流過男人身上的水流沿著他的身體流下，打濕他的衣服。尼爾執起男人的手輕輕一吻，接著引導男人解開自己短袖襯衫的鈕釦。

尼爾將身上的衣服全部褪下的過程中無法完全睜開眼，他刻意垂著眼，無法面對眼前的人，卻又想記住這一切，把男人現在的樣貌緊緊刻在腦海中。他用雙手輕輕摟著男人的腰，作勢要吻，男人原本打算回應卻撲了空。尼爾勾著嘴角在男人面前跪下，仰望著他像虔誠矜持的信徒—— 如果他穿著衣服的話。

他看著男人濕潤但明亮的雙眼，覺得像望進黑洞。他親吻男人大腿根部的肌膚，嘴唇接著往男人半勃的陰莖游移，吻上頂端，緩慢地往根部舔吻過去。尼爾可以感覺到男人重重的喘息，他現在確信他們都想要這個，而對他來說已經等的太久。他用鼻尖蹭過男人的勃起，讓陰莖蹭在自己紅透的臉頰上，覺得一切都如此熟悉，彷彿他們已經觸碰過彼此無數次。尼爾任由男人抓住他後腦的髮絲將他拉起，他站起來，因為跪坐的關係雙腳顫抖著有些不穩。男人穩住他，將他散落的髮絲往後撥，尼爾愉悅的神情在臉上清晰可見。

尼爾試探地將嘴唇靠近男人的，但先往臉頰輕輕吻了一下退開。他咬著下唇，猶豫要不要繼續。男人看出了尼爾的猶豫不決，笑著說：「你到底要不要吻我？」

他們足夠靠近彼此了，尼爾激動但慎重地吻住眼前的情人。深色肌膚的男人攬住尼爾的腰，兩人的胸膛緊緊貼在一起，男人開始主導這個吻，他輕輕含著尼爾的薄唇，把親吻之間的喘息全含進嘴裡。尼爾伸手把蓮蓬頭關掉，最後的水滴沿著男人的頭頂、額頭、臉頰滴到尼爾的唇上。這次他睜開眼看著男人，眼神裡盡是笑意。那是一種得到了答案的安全感。

尼爾再次跪下來，捧著男人胯下的囊袋，把對方勃起的屌含進口中，直到吞進去一半才開始對男人的尺寸感到緊張。他盡力張大嘴，用上他所知的所有技巧試圖挑逗男人，對方的手再次抓上他的頭髮，他可以感覺到自己的頭髮被扯緊了。尼爾抬眼，看到他的情人眼睛閉著，雙唇輕啟喘息。這讓他比剛才更硬了。

「操——我的天啊——尼爾。」他將男人全部吞入，恥毛蹭上他的臉頰，眼角無法抑制地溢出淚水，睫毛沾上了濕潤的水氣。深喉一直都不是他最擅長的事情，但他想為了這個男人嘗試。他在男人的陰莖離開他口中時又淺淺地吻了好幾下，直到雙頰被男人溫暖的雙手捧起，被溫潤的眼神像是在欣賞什麽奇珍異寶一樣注視著。

我想要的就是這個，尼爾想。我想要你看我像看著唯一。

「你想要我進去嗎？」男人問。尼爾點點頭，被捧起的雙頰讓青年看起來像是可愛的松鼠。

他再度親吻尼爾，說要去拿潤滑液，留下尼爾獨自在淋浴間。英國青年瞬間不知道如何是好，但他的大腦終於有這短暫的空檔可以去理解剛剛發生了什麼事，他的第一個本能是將自己準備好，像毛躁的青少年一樣將口水往手心吐，手指直接往後方隱蔽的洞口按去。男人很快地回來，往左手手指淋滿潤滑，抓著尼爾的手一起往內推進。他從背後緊緊貼著尼爾，右手扣著他的脖頸，尼爾努力地側過頭要與男人親吻，但異物進入的酸澀感讓他皺緊眉頭，忍不住呻吟出聲。

他們花了一些時間擴張，直到尼爾的後穴能夠接納三根手指。男人按到青年體內最敏感的位置時尼爾忍不住抽出了自己的手，雙手撐在淋浴間的玻璃門上支撐自己。這太舒服了，他幾乎要站不穩。男人補上自己的手指，在尼爾的後穴翻攪，輕柔地刺激著，尼爾的叫聲甜蜜的讓他激動不已。他扶著自己的陰莖，緊緊貼在英國青年被挑逗過的穴口，尼爾主動晃著屁股，邀請般的刺激著對方。但當男人試圖進入的時候，他的身體全力的抗拒、排斥著。男人淺淺的戳刺，但尼爾實在太緊了，第一次的肉體關係都讓他們稍稍緊繃，深怕出了差錯這就是最後。

「我真的想要你進去。」尼爾焦急地說。

「但你太緊了，寶貝。」他柔聲回應。「我們可以之後再試。」

男人親吻著尼爾濕漉漉的，不知道是剛剛的洗澡水還是汗濕的額頭，說著他不介意今天這樣就好，他們還有機會。但如果尼爾想的話，他可以夾緊大腿。尼爾的腦袋被突然其來的狀況弄混了，他聽到了之後或是下次，總之是未來。這讓他暫時放下了心，對男人的提議胡亂點了點頭。乖乖地趴在玻璃前，將大腿夾緊。任由美國人將飽脹的陰莖戳進自己大腿間窄小的縫隙。男人的手指又回到了他的後穴，在周圍濕潤的皺褶輕按著，再次插入。尼爾緊閉雙眼，顫抖地索吻，被男人輕輕地咬住脖頸。他現在太敏感了，男人開始挺動，在他的腿縫間抽插時他覺得自己隨時會被撞碎，享受著男人碩大的屌蹭過他會陰及囊袋的酥麻。

他突然想到要睜開眼睛，他想看他。他想看這個男人是否正為了他失去理智。

但當尼爾真正睜開眼，映在眼前鏡子上的是自己被壓在玻璃門上，雙腿之間夾著巨大陰莖的淫亂畫面。他發現男人也正透過鏡子盯著他看，像隻盯上獵物的豹，眼神充滿侵略性地掃遍尼爾全身。尼爾忍不住呻吟，他聽到男人說，你該看看你有多美。他想看，但他也有好多問題想問——他想問男人的吻為什麼充滿了愛，他想知道男人是否早就計畫讓他們的性愛單純且充滿美好的感性。

尼爾在男人手指的操弄下發出各種他自己沒聽過的，近乎淫亂的呻吟。那些聲音沿著他的嗓子吐出來，再被男人用大量的親吻吃了下去。他的腿止不住顫抖，任由他的情人用粗壯的手臂緊緊扣住他的腰腹，擼動他勃起泛紅的陰莖，直到他抽蓄顫抖著被高潮淹沒。年輕的英國人一下就緩過來，利用男人攬著他的力量做為支撐，轉身緊緊將男人壓在玻璃門上。將一個又一個滿溢著情感與愛的吻壓在男人的嘴唇上。

「你還太年輕了，尼爾——」男人熱切地回吻，但在親吻間的間隙這樣說，幾乎像是個警告。「——不要隨便提供你的信任。」

尼爾假裝沒有在聽，他不想聽進去，他好想相信他。

他好想相信，在這個混亂且即將毀滅的世界裡他有一個錨點，足夠在暴風雨時把他拉回靠岸。他不懂為什麼他雙手捧著奉上的心讓男人如此猶豫不決，但他不是小孩子，他知道世界運作的方式。他知道世界上沒有童話故事、沒有鬼魂、沒有城堡、沒有我愛你你也愛我這麼剛好的事。

但幸好他是個戰士，他想。他再度跪在男人面前，再次仰望他，並將勃起漲紅的巨物吞入口中，開始吞吐男人已經快要射精的陰莖。男人想阻止，但尼爾的眼神像是警告，又像勾引。

「尼爾，不要——」黑髮男人最後還是忍不住出聲，但尼爾已經讓男人全部射在自己嘴裡，像是在宣示自己的毫無保留。他看著男人高潮後帶著不解的困惑眼神，確信自己的選擇是對的。

尼爾走出了淋浴間，用毛巾隨意地擦過自己。拿了煙和酒回到浴室，看到男人靠著牆坐在地上。他點了根煙，沒有給對方，他知道他不抽菸。他倒了一杯威士忌，男人接下了。

尼爾叼著煙，用剛剛被男人操啞的嗓子問：「所以你要告訴我了嗎？那句話是什麼意思？」

「不要隨便給出自己。」男人沈默了一陣，將威士忌一飲而盡，對尼爾說，又像是在告訴自己。「不要隨便給出自己。」

尼爾輕哼一聲，去他媽的隨便，他想。他看了男人一眼，把一口迷霧般的煙吐在男人臉上，走出了浴室。

  
  


(2) transient. (скоротечный)

沃夫岡湖的水大的像是海浪，拍打在房間的陽台。尼爾擦乾了身體，只穿回皺巴巴的襯衫捲起袖子，整個人沉在躺椅中將腳跨上陽台的桌子，手上拿著俄語發音教學讀本邊給自己點了根菸。男人已經放棄勸說，跟著尼爾把工作區域移到了湖畔的房間。除了原本房間的冷氣真的如尼爾所說過了一小時還沒有修好之外，他必須隨時充當尼爾的Google翻譯小姐，為他示範更正確的發音。想學俄語是尼爾提出的要求，年輕人本身會說流利的法語，還有一點點的西班牙語。他認為自己有足夠的語言天份，卻沒有足夠好的體力。他希望至少在這些部分可以幫上男人的忙。

於是他們安排了這個旅行，在炎熱的夏日來到奧地利西北方的小鎮聖吉爾根。男人剛剛好在這個美麗的夏日度假小鎮為自己安排了一個簡單的資料收集任務。尼爾學的很快，第一天白天就學會了基礎的字母發音，除了有幾個比較困難的發音他還做不到標準以外，讀音與英語完全勾不上邊的字母他也都記住了。男人讚嘆尼爾的學習能力，畢竟他當年在大學也是花了整整半個學期才學會這些。

第二天尼爾開始複習昨天學的發音和新的單字，而他坐在湖邊房間內的咖啡桌前的沙發椅上看著電腦，準備晚上的任務。在工作之間時不時注意尼爾，耳邊傳來青年像孩童般牙牙學語的呢喃。他忍不住轉頭盯著尼爾光裸的大腿，沿著那細長結實的線條看向尼爾的臉，沒想到視線對上他的。

男人快速的移開視線，但他知道尼爾在笑。他們的專注力都無可避免地被分散了，如何不在工作中將視線黏在彼此身上這點可能是他們接下來最需要磨合的事情。尼爾捻熄煙頭，拿著書本走進房間，悄悄地在男人沙發的扶手上坐下。「我有問題。」他說，男人側頭看他。

「我還是發不出這個音，你要怎麼發出『灰塵』這個字？」尼爾指著書上的某個字母，垂下眼看他。

「 _灰塵_ (пыль)。」男人刻意放緩的速度，讓尼爾可以看出口型。「我以為你的第一個單字該是 _你好_ 。」

「那太難發音了。」尼爾揉了揉頭髮。「你可以再示範一次嗎？ _灰塵。_ 」

他離開扶手，坐在地上將手搭在男人腿上，更靠近了一點。他再次示範，尼爾跟著嘟起嘴唇，重複的發出這個音。直到男人忍不住仰起頭靠近，重重地吻了他——尼爾嘴角揚起像個偷到糖的孩子。

「你說這個詞的時候嘴唇看起來很性感。」尼爾說，接著又用俄語說了謝謝。男人才意識到尼爾早就學會了所有基礎招呼語。

他們接下來都窩在床上，學習一些特種部隊常用的信號，或是一些日常生活常用詞語。男人有點難抵擋尼爾在自己發出某些音節的時候忍不住送過來的吻，他知道自己豐厚的嘴唇像是他的學生甜蜜的獎賞。他自己也難以抵擋尼爾認真學習的神情和躍躍欲試的雀躍表情。兩人在幾個詞句之間忍不住吻在一起，這大大拖延了他們的學習進度，甚至不小心錯過了午餐。

男人沒有教給他『愛』這個詞，同時也沒有教他『死亡』。但他教了『失去』和『分離』，說他們的任務有使用到的可能。尼爾想像了一下使用到的場合，但始終難以將這兩個詞組織進一個句子。除了他還沒有學到進階的文法之外，他沒辦法在看著眼前男人帶著笑意的雙眼時想到這些。

「 _我希望這堂課永遠不會結束。_ 」，尼爾躺在他的腿上用遠遠不及標準的俄語說，這是尼爾第一個成功造出正確文法的語句。他順了順尼爾的頭髮，任由髮絲順著他的指節落下，思索著尼爾是真的在說這堂課還是在暗指他們現在的親密熱烈。他不確定他現在要給尼爾多少愛與關懷，這始終都難以拿捏。或許是來自過去的經驗，他的直覺告訴他尼爾藏著一些小秘密。不過這個英國青年——至少現在的這個，始終赤裸裸地面對他，並持續的索求，不管是身體還是心靈。

他開始思考未來，以及過去。接著悟出了一個概念：在任務的開始他是一個人，然後是兩個人，在任務的最後他又回到一個人。但一切終將再次巡迴，像是四季更迭，夏天總是會再次到來。現在他們又是兩個人了。即使他知道在未來的他們只會再次踏入這個循環，失去再獲得，只是在不同的時間點承受這一切。

或許這真如尼爾所說，如他所期望的，這一切永遠都不算真正結束。

  
  


他在晚上九點多離開了旅館房間，留下尼爾獨自一人吃過晚的客房服務晚餐，交代了尼爾各種狀況的應對方式。他知道尼爾已經接受過足夠的訓練了，但他永遠會擔心他，所以寧願每次都將狀況交代詳細到讓尼爾嫌棄地趕他出門。

晚上十點，他開車穿越夜晚的暗巷，來到靠近山邊一間規模較大的五星旅館附近。他將車子停在稍遠的路邊，再步行到旅館後門。他鎖定的目標是一位叫尼可拉斯‧格魯伯的奧地利財閥。他收集的線索指出他與未來有密切的聯繫，是未來人資助的對象之一。這次的任務很簡單，他只要趁格魯伯外出見情婦的空檔闖進他所住的旅館房間內，取走文件資料，確認獲取的情報即可，不會有任何傷亡。如果他的判斷正確，這個資訊可以幫他們找到這個資助的源頭，繼而確保演算機的一部分落在它該在的位置。

他在暗夜的掩護下翻進旅館後門，敲開卸貨區的門鎖進到裡面。大部分的職員都已經下班，他隨意地抓了一件飯店人員的制服套上，多虧了近年大量來到鎮上的打工渡假的年輕人，他的膚色沒有引起太大注意，在服裝的掩護下成功潛入旅館的客房樓層。

走廊已經淨空，沒有什麼需要應對的突發狀況。這很好，他想，但越安全的地方越可能暗藏危機。他小心謹慎的來到303號房門前，用尼爾特別製作的萬用房卡開了門，沒多久就在衣櫃的隱藏夾層內找到了特製的保險箱。只不過這個鎖不是一般簡單的四碼密碼鎖，他早就預期到了這不可能太簡單，仔細地端詳著鎖頭的構造，思索著該如何在不破壞外型的狀況下解開這個惱人的鎖，沒有注意到背後悄悄接近的人。

手槍上膛的聲音自他的腦袋後方響起，他屏住呼吸，緩慢地舉起雙手想用眼角的餘光確認來者，但在對方出聲後很快發現沒有這個必要。

「需要幫忙嗎？」那個人說。

熟悉的聲音讓他立刻鬆了一口氣，他慢慢地站起來，退到一邊去。「當然好。」

他身後的男人立刻收起手槍，接過了他的位子開始研究這個鎖的構造，同時在腦中規劃解鎖路徑。他看著青年戴著皮手套的雙手擺弄著製作精巧的金屬，細長的手指按著各組密碼，並拿出細長如針的道具戳進那個巴掌大的鎖頭。青年看起來一點都不為此困擾，他的呼吸平緩，專業且游刃有餘。這讓男人覺得自己可以放下心，開始跟他對話。

「我沒告訴你任務的細節，你怎麼知道是這裡？」

「你告訴我的。」

「我沒有——」他看著蹲在地上的金棕色腦袋，思緒混亂。直到注意到這個人背包上掛著的銅片掛飾，然後是一身的黑衣和皮手套，他懂了。「你不是『現在』的尼爾。」

「哈。」尼爾在他分神的短暫時間內解開了鎖，取出了裡面的資料轉身交給男人，再把男人手上準備好的假資料放回同樣的位置，重新上鎖。

金髮的英國人再次站起來面對他，他這才得到機會看著尼爾的臉。雖然氣色很好，但他的臉龐的確沒有一小時前他見到的尼爾那樣粉嫩圓潤，下巴也更尖了一些。帶著笑意的眼角多了一些細紋，笑容中少了點傻氣，多了自信。而且幸好臉上沒有任何疤痕，他可捨不得這張漂亮的臉。

尼爾臉上帶著輕快地笑意，說如果男人不介意的話，他們可以去車上聊聊，接著就從陽台跳了下去。男人幫他把連結在陽台的鉤子拆掉丟下去，省掉了尼爾將工具從上方扯下來的步驟。男人從陽台往下看，看到尼爾點頭揮手道謝，自己再從員工出入口離開，往後方的停車場走去，接著再翻過牆，進到隔壁旅館的停車場。

他一眼就認出了停在中間的黑色BMW，這是尼爾一貫的選擇。停車場沒有任何路燈照明，於是他摸黑上車坐在後座。車上沒有什麼東西，如果不是尼爾邋遢的習慣在未來終於改變了，那就是他並沒有逆轉回來很久，甚至可能只是臨時離開安全屋，為了幫他執行這個任務。其實這對他來說都還沒發生，但至少未來在他的想像之中，他們是會為了安全的逆轉建造安全屋的。

「我才在想為什麼走廊已經被淨空了。」他率先開口。

尼爾調整了後視鏡的位置，讓他們可以試著在黑暗中看清彼此的表情，儘管尼爾的臉還是有一半隱沒在黑影中。

「我想我該再自我介紹一次。」尼爾說著，轉過身從駕駛座把手伸過來。「尼爾。」

他紮實的握住，摸到了槍繭。這提醒了他時間將在尼爾身上刻下的痕跡。

他依舊下意識的隱藏自己的困惑和情緒，但開始考量這其中的必要性。他隱約覺得在這個已經認識他多年的男人——在昨晚之後甚至可能是他未來的戀人——面前試著遮掩自己對這些行動的無知是多此一舉。而眼前的尼爾似乎也完全不打算隱藏任何痕跡，像是拿手套這件事來說，他上禮拜任務中自作聰明以為是貼心之舉，給了年輕的尼爾一副黑色的皮質手套，結果被年輕人冷落在行李袋的角落。他的尼爾還沒有這個習慣。

他斟酌著該說些什麼，而尼爾也完全沒有催促他，縱容他的腦袋紛亂失重。他的確有想過要以這種方式執行任務，這將可以完善的利用他們得到的技術。他還沒想到的是未來的自己會把尼爾送來幫忙，甚至毫不避諱地接觸，這畢竟跟在他完全不認識尼爾的時候送過來不一樣。那時的尼爾說過整個行動都是鉗形攻勢，但看來實際的執行面比他想像的要複雜的多。

「所以他讓我找到那些資料，讓這些線索把我送到這裡。」他最後得到的結論是這個。「你在我來之前就闖入，把走廊淨空。」

他停頓了一下。「你為什麼不直接把鎖打開?」

「因為這是你的行動。」尼爾的手在方向盤的邊緣敲了敲。「你想的太複雜了。」

「那為何跟我接觸?」

「因為那是一個非常複雜的鎖，你絕對打不開。」他必須承認他很喜歡尼爾這種帶著笑意的自信語氣，尼爾停頓了一下，露出今晚第一個接近焦慮的表情，深呼吸後才將話語吐出。「 ——未來的你交代我順便來看看你好不好。」

「他知道我會沒事的，那是我自己。」

「那他可能是覺得你今天會需要我。」尼爾拿起放在杯架上的咖啡喝了一口，已經涼掉了。

「我們睡在一起嗎?」

青年差點被這句話嗆到，即便他沒在喝咖啡大概也會被嗆到。尼爾沒有正面回答，指了指他，又指了指自己，擺出這一切不是很明顯嗎的無奈表情。

「你真夠直接的。」尼爾說，「我已經為了你違反一個你自己訂的原則了。」

他一時無話可說，尼爾的指尖敲打方向盤的聲音瞬間放得好大。像是他心跳的節奏。

「這會有結果嗎？」他覺得自己聽起來像個混蛋。

「看你怎麼定義。如果要我說，我覺得這堂俄語課是一切的毀滅及開始。」他以為尼爾還要說下去，但沒有，他就停頓在這。

「我以為我們不會分開。」他近乎遺憾地說。

「我希望你保持這個想法。」尼爾神秘兮兮的轉頭對他說：「我個人認為，在各種意義上，我們從未真正分開。」

這句話刺痛了他。「你是說，在每個時間點上，總是有不同的我們在不斷相遇。」

「沒錯，說不定現在同時間也有，只是我們不會知道。」尼爾的視線轉回前方，補充道。

「原則是不可說。」

「你懂得。」尼爾的語氣輕快起來。

他遲疑了一下，接著說。「你知道嗎？年輕的你像隻聒噪的小獅子。」他們的原則是不能談論未來，沒說不能討論過去。

「我可以把它當作讚美嗎?」

「你想的話。」他笑著回答，「你總是非常多意見，對什麼事情都不滿意，也很不愛聽我的勸。」

「而你喜歡我這樣。」

「我不否認。」他在年輕人視線無法捕捉到的地方聳聳肩。「憤怒是很好的動力。」

「的確，對你的憤怒常讓我跨出關鍵的一步。」尼爾說，「這讓我想到，我一直很好奇。為什麼你總要我不要隨便相信你？」

「因為我以為這會很短暫。」他非常迅速地回答後有點後悔。他刻意不去看尼爾的表情，他不想要知道尼爾這時候的反應會是隱瞞，還是全洩了底。「我擔心，是我的熱情把你推向這一切。我怕是我把你丟進了這個永遠不會結束的倉鼠輪。」

「你覺得你現在迷戀我的程度有多少？」尼爾笑著問。

「百分之百。」

「那你就是在思考最愚蠢的問題。」尼爾說，「這一切都是不可逆的，我們所掌握的科技也無法改變這件事。你總是以為自己摸透了一切，但你在思考的卻是二十八歲的我在昨天晚上就已經做出結論的問題。」

尼爾轉身，將手搭在副駕駛座的椅背上。一輛車經過他們，車頭的大燈一瞬間照亮了尼爾的側臉。他看到了三年前，在特隆赫姆外海的貨櫃中自瀕死的寒冷醒過來時掛在尼爾臉上的笑容。那是一種滿足、滿意，對發生的一切感到足夠幸運的了然。「你以為我是抱著什麼樣的心態走進那個淋浴間的？」

「是你自己選擇的，還是你說服自己這樣以為？」尼爾的氣定神閒讓他有些慍怒。

「有什麼不同嗎？這都是我的決定。」尼爾說，沒有因為男人的質疑而生氣。「過了這麼久的時間，你還是以為你能擺平我，以為我只會聽你的？」

他無話可說，看著尼爾收回手，重新戴上皮手套，並把手放上方向盤。他知道他該離開了。

他正要打開車門時，尼爾發動了引擎，電台傳來排行榜上最新的電子舞曲，尼爾在強烈的重節拍之中叫住他。

「嘿，」這個語氣讓他想到在史托斯克十二市時，他跟尼爾最後的對話。「你不能讓人相信永遠之後又要對方轉身放棄。」

「我沒有答應任何事。」他說，但尼爾搖搖頭。

「你建立了信仰。」尼爾說，「這比任何事都要讓人難以抽身。」

尼爾綁好了安全帶，準備跟男人道別。

「 _你的俄語學的如何？_ 」他刻意用俄語問他。

「 _有你當老師，能學得多差？_ 」尼爾笑著眯起了眼睛。「 _待會見，我親愛的朋友_ 。」

他關上車門，站在原地看著車燈的光暈沿著筆直的道路隱沒於黑暗之中，才下定決心轉身離開。

他開車回到旅館，踏進湖邊的房間時是一片黑，沒找到尼爾的這個事實讓他一時慌亂起來。他拿出手槍，躡手躡腳的踏進另一間房，看到夜燈的微光，瞬間放下了心。

他收起手槍走到床前，尼爾看到了他。

「冷氣修好了。」尼爾邊說著，邊放下握在掌心的槍，緩緩的跪著爬到床尾，摟住眼前的男人。鼻頭蹭上對方頸窩像隻溫馴的貓。「格魯伯先生還好嗎？」

「他會後悔自己沒有對妻子足夠忠誠。」他晃了晃手上的文件，往一旁的茶几上丟去，尼爾勾起微笑。

「為什麼搬回這間？」他問。

「你說比較安全。」尼爾把嘴唇抵在他的脖子上說。「你教我的。」

「謝謝你。」他說。

他看到尼爾的嘴唇正輕輕捲成了一個「什麼？」，但他沒讓尼爾來得及發出聲音。他捧著尼爾的臉繾綣地吻，這個吻有咖啡跟威士忌的味道，這讓他感到放鬆。他安心地釋放自己所有的感性，相信尼爾也感覺到了。

他當然沒讓尼爾知道是他把自己變成宿命論的，是尼爾讓他建立信仰。而且即使知道這點，他還是沒有辦法對那些該發生的事情坐視不管。他教了尼爾很多東西，像是俄語、像是槍法，但不教他開鎖、不教他愛。他的真誠像是雙面刃，好像這樣就會減輕他的負罪感。

他們都緊緊抓著那個像是承諾的東西。或許在一切下定論之前，他有那麼一點期待，尼爾可以在他試圖改變的現實之中，躲過命運。

  
  
  
  


(3) tempt. (соблазнять)

  
  


尼爾吃飽後躺在床上發呆，覺得仍然有男人的古龍水味參雜著自己香菸的味道殘留在枕頭上，於是他重重吸了一口。看錶，指針正緩緩的往晚上十點前進。他換上乾淨的襯衫和長褲，心跳得極快，將手槍藏在腰後出了門。他往離旅館只有幾呎遠的湖畔觀景區走去，他正要做的事情使他整個人有些僵硬。

夜晚的小鎮比白天涼快許多，尼爾甚至不需要把襯衫袖子捲起。他遠遠就看到了坐在河岸邊石階上的男子，晚上的燈光讓他幾乎看不清對方的臉，但微微駝背的習慣和熟悉的輪廓讓尼爾一眼就認出他來。他原本想要悄悄靠近，但在前進的時候不小心踢到一塊石礫，他戲劇化地看著石頭沿著階梯滾進湖裡，撲通一聲，男人立刻轉過來看向他。 尼爾尷尬地笑了笑，小跑步過去，一屁股坐在他旁邊。

「你真的來了。」尼爾的語氣藏不住興奮。「我原本只是想實驗看看。」

「你真的熱愛實驗。」他原本想伸手摸摸尼爾的頭，但最後沒有這麼做。

尼爾看著眼前的男人，絲毫不遮掩臉上的愉悅。這是年長版本的他：穿著一件舊舊的飛行夾克，多了一些皺紋，原本就比較深的淚溝和眼袋跟以前相比也更深沉一些，而眼睛依舊明亮的不可思議。

他猜不出男人現在的年齡，尼爾只知道，自己設定的訊息會在2026年送出。假如他再也沒有逆行多年，他有可能在2026年，三十六歲時收到訊息，但男人看起來絕對不只三十九歲。也有可能，男人在2026年之前就已經死了，是未來的某人逆行回去先告訴他時間，才讓他知道，並回來這裡找他。但他更願意相信，男人活得長久，因為退休生活過於無聊，才願意回來看看年輕的他。或許未來的他也跟著一起過來了，他永遠不會知道。

「你最好讓我知道為什麼要叫我過來。」男人微笑著問他，尼爾頓時答不出來，他在寄出訊息的時候並不覺得會收到回應。像是瓶中信或時光膠囊，他的訊息並不是因為期待有人回應而送出的，這更像是向流星許願。

尼爾重重的呼出一口氣，風吹亂了他的頭髮。「老實說，我不知道。」他說。「我昨天晚上太生氣了，我必須要找個人談談——我當時並不覺得你會看到我的信。」

「你說的是一封只寫著『去你的』的電子郵件。」他笑了，「你聽起來並不想談，是想咒罵。」

「我以為你在未來看到這封信會大笑幾聲然後刪掉。」尼爾試著把吹亂的頭髮壓平，「沒想到你真的打開了我弄得像病毒的附件，分析它，還追查到了這裡。」

「我可能有點失去理智。」

「我十分確定你的理智還在。」

「你在生我的氣？」他問。

尼爾乾笑了幾聲，低下頭重重地點了點。「你在上了我之後說了很不負責任的話。」

「喔。」他睜大眼睛，「如果我記得沒錯的話，我只是回答了你問我的問題。」

「你叫我不要相信你，什麼樣的怪物會在一場超爽的性愛後講這種話。」尼爾咬牙切齒地說。

「至少在這件事的感受上我們是一致的，那次很不錯。」他說溜嘴，暗自期待尼爾沒有聽懂他的話，但他的男孩很聰明。

「你說了， **那次** 。」尼爾勾起嘴角，「我可能得把這件事上報給我的主管。」

「那就是我，別耍嘴皮子了。」他笑著對尼爾說。

年輕男人哈哈大笑，但很快地垂下眼睛，曲起雙腿將臉埋在膝蓋。他側頭看著男人，一半的臉被手臂遮住了。尼爾小小聲地用低沈的語氣說。「你知道我很喜歡你對嗎？」

「再清楚不過了。」

「那為什麼要說這種話？」男人看著尼爾，覺得年輕人看起來脆弱的像秋天地上的一團落葉，風一吹就會散去。

「我在擔心我會傷害你。」他回答。

尼爾皺起眉頭。「我認為你在擔心這件事的同時就不會發生。」他在說出這句話的同時突然懂了。「你在擔心未來？」

男人淺淺地點頭，尼爾又接著說：「而我還以為你是那個能夠掌握一切的人。」

「沒有人可以掌握所有事，尼爾。」 _像我也無法掌握你_ 。

「道理我都懂，但我總是覺得你會給我驚喜。」

「讓你失望了？」

「永遠不會。」尼爾的藍眼睛望向他，「可以陪我喝杯咖啡嗎？」

「你要在晚上十點的鄉下小鎮找到咖啡？」

「總會有的。」尼爾率先站了起來，伸出手要拉起男人。對方猶豫一下但仍握住了他的手。

尼爾施力將他拉起，驚喜地說：「你連手的觸感都不一樣了。」

「我畢竟老了 —— 你明明也沒摸過多少次我的手。」他挑眉。

「我觀察力很強。」

兩人維持了這個尷尬的動作幾秒，尼爾先鬆開手，試著把被風吹亂的頭髮撥回整齊的位置，卻反而揉的更亂了。他率先跨步往熱鬧的主街走去，事實證明酒吧是不會關門的，咖啡供應也到深夜，尼爾於是點了甜膩的維也納冰咖啡，但請對方加進一些威士忌並裝成外帶杯，他並不想在酒吧逗留。

結帳時男人看著尼爾拿出錢包的方式，想到了同一晚—— 在過去，十六年前 ——他跟另外一個尼爾的對話，和當時他第一次嘗試判斷尼爾年齡的細節。無法忽略掉現在的男孩還有另一個尚未養成的習慣。尼爾曾經是這樣在身上的各個口袋摸索再拿出錢包的，但未來的他在拿口袋的東西時，會在單手拿出物品後迅速地用雙手前推握在掌心，像所有受過訓練的探員一樣。

他有點懷念這樣混亂但充滿個人色彩的尼爾，多麼年輕明亮，散發著科學家的氣質與光芒。但除了這些，他也想念尼爾的所有。

「再散步一下？」尼爾問，他同意了。

他們又沈默的走了一段路，回到靠近旅館的湖邊，這次坐在一個完全不同的地點和角度。（尼爾還記得昨天早上剛來到這個鎮上時有一家人坐在這裡，看著前方的噴泉，指著出現在空中的彩虹驚呼。他當時一時興起，問了男人有沒有任何家人，對方很快地回答說曾經有，於是他沒有細問，只用一種理解的語氣說：我也是 ——不過聽起來不像是真的處在這個狀態，尼爾聽起來像是被安放的。）

「我不是真的對你生氣。」尼爾突然說，「當然，你說了那些話後我在睡前確實咒罵了你挺久。但我不會有事的，你不需要對我小心翼翼，我不是嬰兒，也不是孩子。我能夠在你身邊就很滿足了，真的。拜託不要為了怕傷害我而不敢真正親近我。」

「你夠聰明，你知道我是想要你的，是我太軟弱無法承受那些不好的可能性。」

尼爾想，不，不是軟弱。他看過男人為了任務而被迫射殺一隻狼犬時流的淚。這是溫柔，不是軟弱。

「我現在只有你了。」尼爾被自己突如其來地告白嚇了一跳，顯得侷促不安。

男人看了他一眼，平靜地說，並不是真的在接他的話：「我多希望我可以放你走，像你曾經說的，還你自由。」

「你已經這麼做了。」這又讓男人想到這一晚，同時，卻又不同時間的他們在進行的對話。尼爾堅持著他的自由意志，讓他下定決心的那晚。他突然了解到那晚不只是他下定決心，此刻在這裡的尼爾也是。這時候的他們都堅持一切要有結果。但對現在的他來說，這是無解的，兩人已經不足以用這種方式來定義。

「我可以告訴你一件事嗎？」尼爾覺得男人講這句話時語氣像是個充滿智慧的長者。「一切都會沒事。」

尼爾正要開口反駁，他卻又接了下去：「你剛剛對我說的話，該更早傳達出來給他—— 不論是用什麼方式。」

尼爾看不懂他，一個事件和問題進到男人的腦袋裡彷彿會穿過一個迷宮後再攢出來，變形成完全不同卻又正確的模樣。男人語畢，指了指遠方接近山邊街道上的車燈，尼爾瞬間理解了他的意思，也知道自己該跟男人道別了。他把咖啡遞給男人，但對方搖搖頭婉拒了。英國青年無奈地笑了笑，將咖啡放到地上，問道：「那一個擁抱如何？」

一個擁抱很好，男人聽到自己說，接著被拉進一個溫暖寬厚的懷抱裡。我想我很愛你，他聽到尼爾喃喃自語。他沒有回答，但抱著尼爾的手收得更緊，坦然地接受了青年的愛。這是他當年沒能在最一開始時做到，但尼爾該擁有的。他知道接下來他們會真正相愛，會在同樣的目的之中走上不同的道路，但終歸是為了對方著想。而這一切不需要任何結果或定義。

尼爾最後還是帶走了咖啡，在回到旅館前喝完，在把紙杯丟進大廳垃圾桶裡時得知他們房間的冷氣修好了。於是他回到湖畔的房間，確定還有一些時間，就將所有的東西搬回靠山的房間，檢查完房間和門窗、門鎖後，安心地躺在床上看書。不到十分鐘，他就聽到房門被打開的聲音，他下意識拿起床頭櫃的手槍握在掌心，直到男人的身影出現在眼前。

他安心地放下槍靠近男人，接著緊緊抱住，喜悅地發現這個過於親暱的擁抱沒有被拒絕。他在一邊關心男人的任務，一邊啃吻著男人脖頸的時候才想到自己忘了刷牙，暗暗希望口中的咖啡和威士忌味道不會出賣自己做的傻事。男人心不在焉的回答他的問題，沒有拒絕尼爾的親密動作。尼爾驕傲地告訴男人自己移回來這個房間是因為聽進去男人說的安全考量，結果得到了一個過於慎重的感謝。

他正要問出口，問出為何突然用這個語氣對他說話——就被一個深情的吻打斷了。

這也未免太貴重了，他想，不過就是聽了他的一句話。直到這個吻不斷加深，直到他也讓男人嚐到了威士忌和咖啡的味道，他才理解這個吻裡面蘊含的愛情和決心。尼爾想，現在的他有資格稱對方為戀人了嗎？他不知道，但感受是真實的，擁抱和親吻是甜蜜的。

尼爾放鬆自己，任由男人將他放倒在床上，褪下所有遮蔽他美麗身體的布料，含入，啃咬，舔吻。用他們擅長的方式對彼此展現一切。

男人在更進一步之前伸手打算關掉夜燈，卻被尼爾抓住了。「我信任你。我們可以開著燈。」青年吻著他的手臂，「讓我看著你。」

他用更多濕吻回應尼爾的要求，但沒有將手收回。他拉開抽屜拿出潤滑決定這次要緩慢深入的開拓尼爾。他將沾滿潤滑液的手指輕輕送進尼爾的身體裡。尼爾努力拉開自己的腿，讓男人可以更加靠近，並在第四根手指加入時強烈地顫抖。他努力放鬆身體，男人修長的手指不至於讓他疼痛，但仍舊充滿存在感。他正覺得自己被填滿，對方就將手指抽開，取而代之的是溫暖濕潤的舌尖。尼爾的視線往下看到了男人正在舔拭自己的穴口，忍不住呻吟出聲：「⋯⋯你不需要做這個。」尼爾喘息著說。

男人沿著他的下腹和陰莖往上吻，含住尼爾濕潤的雙唇，半垂著眼，用那個尼爾每次都為之傾倒的認真神情說：「我想為你這麼做—— 我想為你做任何事。」

尼爾無法抑制的舉起小臂遮住雙眼，這太美好真實。他可以感受到男人的舌尖往自己的洞口戳進、退出，彷彿那裡的皺褶隨著男人的舌尖一步步被撫平了。尼爾不知道他們這樣做了多久，但久到他覺得自己已經化成一灘水，順著男人的舌尖被捲進口中。他再次回過神，男人已經退開，輕輕吻咬著他的腹部，他覺得自己的體毛一定讓這些吻感受不是很好，但男人吻著他享受的像在吃蛋糕上的鮮奶油。

手指再度壓進他的身體裡，男人花了一些時間推擠、輾壓直到刺激到了尼爾最敏感的地方。金髮青年不自覺得弓起身體，伴隨著一陣呻吟和沈重的喘息。他淺淺地微笑，用左手的指尖搔癢般地畫過尼爾腰側的肌膚，這讓青年瞬間放鬆了下來，順利吞進四根手指。隨著手指插入抽出，尼爾聽到男人稱讚他做得很好，於是努力迎向男人的屁股搖的更激動了。

男人確保尼爾已經足夠容納自己便抽出手指，這時尼爾拿起被丟在一旁的潤滑液倒了滿手。學著男人撫慰自己的方式將手指插入，眼神迷茫地看著對方自慰。男人瞇起眼，伸手去解開自己的褲頭。勃起讓男人的褲襠漲成一團情色的模樣，尼爾其實注意到這點很久了。但直到男人脫下褲子後尼爾才知道對方的勃起已經露在內褲外頭，頂端色情而濕潤。他舔了舔唇，看著男人從頭拉下自己身上的網球衫甩在一旁，接著像豹一般欺身撲向他。尼爾把手指抽出來，趁男人吻著他肩膀時握住對方的陰莖擼動，讓潤滑液沾上。男人淺淺低吟，享受尼爾為他服務。他壓低身體，又靠近了些，讓自己的勃起可以蹭在那濕潤柔軟的入口。

尼爾握著男人的屌掃過自己洞口，並因為這樣的刺激而顫抖，可能是因為戀人的眼神，或是現在正壓在他胸口的吻。他從來沒有覺得自己如此敏感過。男人慢慢將自己壓進他身體的時候他終於叫出聲，嗚咽著尋求親吻和安撫，他被填的太滿了。他們花了一點時間適應彼此，直到尼爾終於有力氣曲起腿，將雙腳夾在男人的腰上。「動一動⋯⋯。」他說。「求求你。」

「慢點來。」他親吻尼爾，淺淺地向前挺動。

尼爾呻吟出聲，任由自己的聲音被男人溫和的撞擊擠壓碾碎。他勃起的部位緊緊貼著他的下腹，他正想伸手去碰，就被男人用手抓住雙手手腕拉過頭，身體隨著戀人逐漸加大的力道晃動，但他終於有辦法發出嗯嗯啊啊以外的聲音。男人想，有些事是不能只透過言語跟畫面去判讀的，像是俄語字母，也像是現在。尼爾用雙腳勾著他的腰，用俄語對他說著去死，作出惡狠狠的表情，卻只是因為承受了太重的撞擊，因為過度的快感而發怒。他只好笑著往他的腿根種下安撫的吻。

尼爾在被男人翻過來騎在對方陰莖上的時候才意識到自己真的被徹底操開了。男人粗大的勃起在他的體內順暢進出，雙手抓著尼爾的腰，幫助金髮青年努力地抬起屁股再坐下，舒爽地追逐騎乘的快感像個快樂的小牛仔。他的雙手刻意用力地揉捏男人的胸肌，留下重重的抓痕，在男人開始配合他的身體節奏向上挺動時浪叫出聲。「你喜歡這樣嗎？」尼爾在男人稍微放慢挺動速度時，斷斷續續地問。

「非常喜歡，」男人回答。「你的一切都很美好。」

「牽我的手。」尼爾說。並在這時候意識到他昨晚猜錯了，他愛他，他也剛好愛著他。

男人張開雙手，讓尼爾可以將身體下壓，他們十指緊扣著親吻。尼爾淺淺的晃動臀部，濕漉漉的勃起蹭在男人的腹肌上。年輕的英國男人緊緊握住對方還未佈滿皺紋的雙手，結實、有一些不起眼的疤痕。他迷戀這漂亮的手。於是他決定停下來，抓起男人的手，眼神勾著對方將手指一根一根含入，舔吻。他的戀人看著這極致淫麋的風景，還插在尼爾體內蓄勢待發的陰莖不住跳動了一下。他在尼爾放過自己手指時抬起上半身，搬動著尼爾的長腿變成坐姿。尼爾在他的懷裡，覺得這樣的姿勢好像又比剛剛更深入了。他們的雙眼緊緊鎖在彼此身上，男人將尼爾落在眼前的髮絲撥到耳後，吻上他的額角，接著繼續挺動起來。

兩人在纏綿之間不斷交換著親吻，快感不斷堆疊，尼爾感覺到一些什麼像電流一般竄過他的脊椎，回過神來才發現自己射在男人的胸腹。男人緊緊扣住尼爾的身體，奮力地向上挺動。年輕男人高潮後敏感的身體難以承受這樣的刺激，反射性地要逃。但被緊縛的身軀提醒了他，他現在是被佔有的。

男人在射精時悠遊綿長的高潮過程中好像聽到了尼爾說了些什麼。如果更精確地說，尼爾好像問了他是否還會害怕。不過他難以肯定，只是更堅定地緊緊抱著尼爾，感受到青年高潮後緊繃的身軀漸漸放鬆下來。

他們花了一些時間把情熱後的自我意識找回來，就著這個姿勢說了些話。尼爾問問題，男人回答，這次毫無保留。尼爾知道了他的戀人在美國一個虔誠的基督教家庭出生長大，讀完大學就為了還學貸進到特種部隊。（「什麼大學？」尼爾問。「史丹佛。」他回答。尼爾覺得自己該感到意外，但實際上又不是那麼意外。「科系？」「藝術史。」這就真正讓人意外了。）他受訓途中便因傑出的體能表現和高度的學術涵養被招募進CIA—— 剩下的故事，他摩挲著尼爾的腰告訴年輕的情人，他會慢慢讓他知道。

隔天早晨兩人在嚴重的燥熱中醒來，尼爾一開始以為是自己摟男人摟的太緊了，他睜開一隻眼，發現對方已經醒來在玩手機遊戲，且任由自己緊緊貼著他睡。他將下巴架在男人肩上，越過去看男人在玩什麼。他的戀人發現了，把手機丟向一旁，拿起冷氣遙控器晃了晃：「又壞了。」尼爾聞言乾笑出聲。

他爬起身，撿起地上的男人的上衣套上，並隨意套了件褲子。往冰箱拿出了兩罐冰啤酒，笑著對床上的男人勾了勾手指。他勾起嘴角——幾乎是寵溺地，對尼爾點了點頭示意他先去。英國人拿起房卡就往外面跑。他則緩了一下才起床，此時才注意到自己的上衣被尼爾穿走了。他被迫決定不要太講究，套上尼爾的襯衫，連釦子都懶得扣，直接跟著尼爾往另一間房去。

他進房的時候尼爾坐在陽台仰頭喝著啤酒，早晨沿著湖面迎來的風吹著他的頭髮，還沒刮掉的鬍渣讓他的男孩一夜間看起來長大了一些。他往陽台走去，脫掉隨意套上的襯衫進到湖中。尼爾放下啤酒，跟著脫掉了上衣和褲子緩緩進到水裡。他在往湖中央游去時注意到尼爾靜靜地跟著他，沁涼的水流過他的身軀。他放慢速度，轉過身伸出手，等著尼爾靠近他。

這個瞬間他突然理解到他們的命運永遠是不死的，他最大的阻礙自始至終都是不愛承認自己不懂如何應對這些。他永遠想佔上風，像是威風的獅子，但表現得卻像一個混帳，拒絕著尼爾卻又勾引他。然而這些武裝終究只是表面。只有尼爾，唯有尼爾能夠看出他脆弱笨拙的那一面。唯有尼爾會在他的生命中永遠鮮活，甜蜜脆弱卻又生機勃勃。

他終於能夠承認這一切的罪惡感都是無解的，有些東西他注定會得到，也注定會永遠去懷念。他只能孤注一擲。

他們在湖的中央親吻，男人理解到現下唯一的解答是眼前尼爾環著他的赤裸雙臂，和即將佔據他餘生所有觸覺的擁抱。

  
  


_fin._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- 奧地利夏天真的很熱 & 我其實不會講俄語。  
> \- must try 維也納咖啡+威士忌  
> \- 特別感謝奶昔陪伴寫稿、教我分東西南北還幫我抓錯字。


End file.
